My Angel
by yukki067
Summary: Haruhi was murdered and now she's a Guardian Angel who is reborn as another person and she must kill any demon she sees but what would happen if the Host Club were demons would she be able to do it find out.
1. New life

**Haruhi's POV**

I was getting ready to out for coffee with a friend and after we finished we went to our homes and I saw a guy that looked like he was one year older than me and he was holding a gun in his hand and no one was behind me so that meant he was going to shoot me so I started running like I've never ran before but then I felt a killer pain in my leg and then I saw that I was shot so I decided to keep running but this guy was like way too fast.

"¿Why are you doing this?" I asked the guy who gave me a smile and punched me in the stomach. I am mentally thanking God for making me this strong that I won't cry.

"I like to see pretty girls suffer." He answered me and shot me and everything went black and next thing I know I'm seeing myself at the hospital being taken away to the morgue I guess or to be turned into ash and the host club was there crying their hearts out even Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai and I was even crying myself and then something like a stairway opened and I obviously started to go up and I took a last glare at the host club and kept going and I saw a beautiful place with a lot of white and a lot of people were dressed in white.

"¿ Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" A voice asked me, it was a girl with red hair and emerald eyes and she was wearing a white dress and she had angel wings.

"¿Yeah what do you need from me?" I said while seeing that my brown hair was long again and I was wearing a white dress and angel wings.

"Well I'm here to tell you that God has chosen you to be a Guardian Angel which means that you can go back to Earth but with a different look so come here I will take so you can do Stage 2 oh and I'm Sophia." Sophia said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to a place where a lot of teenagers my age were getting different hairstyles.

"¿What's stage 2?" I asked Sophia who turned around and gave me a smile.

"This is where all the Guardian Angels that are chosen to stay in Earth are changed to a different style so that anybody they knew before they died won't recognize them." Sophia said and they were cutting my hair to an elbow size and they turned my hair blonde and I was wearing a black dress and I'm pretty darn sure that I couldn't even recognize myself but then Sophia grabbed my hand and I saw a hot guy with short brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black suit and he was right in front of me.

"Haruhi this is Christian and like you guys died at the same time but at different places you'll be teammates now so socialize because you have to assist your funerals in some time." Sophia said and walked away with another girl.

"¿So how did you die?" Christian asked me with a smile.

"I was murdered in the street by some dude that I would love to kick his ass right now. And how did you die?" I asked Christian who frowned.

"I was killed at school a crazy fan girl who was in love with just because I rejected her she drowned me in the school's pool while I was trying to get out of the pool." Christian said and Sophia came back with something that looked like guns.

"What are you doing with those?" Christian and I asked in unison.

"Oh these are very special when you see a demon or something that's totally unholy you shoot it with these bad boys." Sophia said while handing us the guns.

"Oh yeah and you'll be reborn in the rich social class instead of the poor social class you were before you died." Sophia said and I am shocked this was not real but its Heaven so everything's possible.

"¿How?" Christian asked Sophia.

"Oh this is how God rewards the Guardian Angels by making them live in a different social class when they go back to Earth. okay this is your story Haruhi: you are a exchange student from France whose name is Adele Miator, whose parents were killed in France, in a car accident and is trying to live a better life and graduate from Ouran to inherit the family's company which is super successful and rich. Christian: you are a Spanish exchange student whose name is Andrew Gomez whose parents also died in a car accident and are trying to graduate from Ouran so you can inherit the family business whose is also super rich and you two are childhood friends kay." Sophia said.

"So how do we use these?" I asked Sophia.

"Just pull the trigger kay oh time for you guys to leave bye." Sophia said and next thing I know I'm on top of Christian.

"This is not what it looks like." I said while I was getting off and we saw a schedule and the first funeral was mine so Christian decided to come with me and I saw all the students from Ouran and my dad and my old friends from middle school.

"¿Hey who are you?" A voice asked us and it was Tamaki-senpai.

"Oh hi I'm Adele Miator and this is Andrew Gomez we're here for Haruhi's funeral." I said and Tamaki-senpai stared at me.

"¿How did you know Haruhi?" Tamaki asked me.

"She was a maid of mine last year when I came here to visit and she kind of turned into my friend and when I heard that she was dead I came here." I said while rubbing my head.

"¿And why is he here?" Tamaki asked while pointing at Christian and I started thinking of a response.

"It's rude to point at people." Christian said and was he trying to get on Tamaki's nerves.

"_Hey I can hear you, you know." I heard Christian say in my head_

"_How did you do that?" I asked Christian._

"_Maybe we have telepathy because we're teammates, now answer that idiot." Christian said._

"_Fine mom." I said sarcastically._

"He wanted to come with me and he thought I was going to cry which I'm doing right now." I said while starting to fake cry.

"It's okay Adele she's in a better place now with God and angels." Christian said while fake comforting me.

"_You nailed this sucker Haruhi maybe we can work together." Christian said to me._

"_Yeah but next time you're the one who going to cry and I'll be the one who going to fake comfort you." I said and he just sighed._

"Well can I see her for one last time." I said while I was drying my fake tears.

"Yes." Tamaki said while grabbing my hand.

Well this is going to be a long afterlife


	2. Fist Kill

**Haruhi's POV**

Well we finished going to my funeral and then we got in 2 limos and they were big.

"_Well this is nice." _Christian said with his thoughts.

"_Yeah and how can we do this without even talking to each other?" _I said to him.

"_Well maybe after we finish my funeral we can talk to Sophia and ask her how we can do this. Oh yeah and how do we call Sophia?" _Christian asked.

"_How the hell am I supposed to know and don't ask questions that there is no answer for it." _I said and then the car stopped and it was in another of those places where you bury people.

"Wow this is pretty." I said and we kept walking and a girl with blonde hair stopped us.

"Um can I ask you why you are here?" The girl said while wiping some tears away.

"_Damn it, it's Anna, my ex-girlfriend from 3 months ago." _Christian thought.

"_Dude calm down. How about you introduce us kay." _ I said and he just nodded.

"Well my name is Andrew Gomez and this is my friend Adele Miator." Christian said while gesturing us.

"Wait did you say you're Adele Miator, the daughter of the late Anastasia Miator, the famous model and also the late David Miator, the president of Miator Foundations?" Anna asked us.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay then you guys can come but how did you know Christian?" Anna asked us.

"Um, well when I was a little boy and I came here to visit and I didn't have any friends so Christian became my first friend when I met him at a park." Christian said and looked at the sky.

"Andrew, calm down remember he's in a way better place." I said and she gestured us to go in and we mentally talked.

"_Wow, you were in the soccer team." I asked Christian._

"_Yeah, the goalkeeper." _He answered me while we were walking by the street.

"Hi guys!" Sophia said and I think I jumped out of my skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Christian and I asked her in unison.

"I'm here to explain you guys some stuff." Sophia said and we kept walking down the street.

"¿How are we able to use telepathy on the other one?" I asked Sophia who turned around and grabbed my hand and put it on Christian's.

"You guys are connected in some way that I don't know how but only God seems to know how you are connected." Sophia said while looking at us with a smile.

"Okay. How do we hunt down demons?" Christian said while he took his hand off mine and I saw him blush.

"When you feel a chill down your spine that means that one is close." Sophia said while looking at my eyes and then she turned my face to look at Christian's.

"What are you doing So…? AH YOUR EYES ARE GOLD!" Christian screamed at me and then his eyes turned gold too.

"Yours too." I said and we started to panic.

"Calm down you two that's normal. It when you can see other angels and also fallen angels but calm down we don't annihilate fallen angels we just hope they retract themselves so we can forgive them or when they just die." Sophia said.

"You make it sound so simple." Another voice said and it was a girl with long red hair and angel wings.

"Hey Ave Maria." Sophia said while she hugged the girl.

"It's stunning that you're God's secretary." Ave Maria said.

"Oh you must be confused. I'm Ave Maria, an archangel but you can call me Ave or Maria and I'm here to see how everything is but I see that everything is okay except for one thing…..¡YOU!." Ave said and she grabbed Sophia's ear.

"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW!" Sophia said while Ave pulled her and then they flew off.

"Well we should go look for something to you know get rid of sooo ¡AH!" Christian screamed.

"What?" I asked and then he started walking in an alley.

"I felt a chill down my spine." Christian said while looking around.

"Okay. Well you go this way and I'll go this way." I said while walking in the opposite direction.

"What. We don't even know how to use these things!" Christian screamed while pulling out his gun and I turned around and said.

"What are you scared or you think that you need to protect me." And I gave him one of my host smiles and he blushed and he turned around and kept walking and then I felt a chill down my spine like the ones Kyouya-senpai would give me when he had that evil glare of his on his face and then I saw a hot boy with black hair and black wings and a trench coat and he turned to see me with a smile but not the good kind.

"Oh hello Miss." The boy said.

"Those are beautiful eyes you have and mostly when they are the color of an angel's weapon." He said and then he hugged me.

"Let me go now." I said.

"_Christian, I'm being attacked by a demon right now." I said._

"_What you too!" he answered me._

"_They must be a unit. Try to release their grasp and kill it." I said._

"_Kay." Christian said._

"I'd suggest you'd let me go now before I kill you." I said while some sarcasm in my voice.

"Really, well besides of being pretty, you are really sarcastic." The boy said and he laughed and I stepped of his foot and ran when he let me go.

"Ah come on angel you can't run from me." He said and I felt another chill down my spine and I saw Christian getting his ass kicked by a demon girl.

"Dude how is it that you let that happen." I said and the demon saw me and tried to jump me and I kicked her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Christian who was starting to get up.

"I'll be okay when I kill that bitch." Christian said while grabbing his gun and putting his foot on that demon girl's chest.

"Ah please you wouldn't shoot me hottie." She said. "Not before your friend dies."

"Hey angel." The boy said and I felt his breath on my neck that almost made me jump out of my skin and he held me in his arms.

"Let her go or I'll shoot her." Christian said and his voice sounded like it was trembling.

"I don't need her. I only used her as a distraction so I could get my angel." The boy said while caressing my face.

"I would recommend that you'd let me go." I said while I grabbed my gun.

"_Okay what the hell are you doing?" Christian asked me._

"_Shut up, I have a plan." I said._

"_What's your plan: let this guy kill us." Christian said with some anger in his voice._

"_You shoot his arm and when he lets go one of my arms, I'll shoot him and the end, we win." I said with some sarcasm in my voice._

"_You make it sound so easy." Christian said while sighing._

"Well angel, I'll kill your friend here and then we can leave." The boy said.

"Um, dude I don't think so." Christian said and shot him in the arm and then I turned around and shot him.

"Are you okay?" Christian said while running towards here.

"Yeah let's go." I said and when I got to my apartment that I own now, I sat down in a couch.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to Ouran as another person." I said to myself and closed my eyes and I felt a cold tear fall out of my eyes.


	3. First school day

**I am soooo sorry about the delay, it was because of school, the worst place for a fanfic writer, so i hope you forgive me and enjoy.**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

That girl from the funeral, she didn't even exist in the world if I badly don't remember because I met the Miator family when I lived in France and they had no daughter neither did the Gomez family.

"Tamaki, what are you thinking about?" Kyouya asked me while writing in his notebook.

"That girl and that boy that came to Haruhi's funeral today, they didn't exist yesterday." I said and Kyouya smirked.

"Well they might be Guardian Angels, so we must be on our best guard today since they are transferring in our school." Kyouya said and we got to our class and we heard rumors coming from our classroom.

"Oh my gawd, he's so cute!" I heard a girl say.

"I heard that he's the heir to a multi-billionaire company." Another one said and we entered our class and we saw Andrew sitting there in the back while all the girls cornered him.

"I heard that he's best friends with the heiress of the Miator Company and God she's hot." I heard one of the guys say and the door opened and I saw Adele come in.

"Hey, you left your cellphone at my penthouse yesterday." Adele said while giving Andrew, a Samsung Galaxy Note and then they shivered simultaneity.

"Well bye." Adele said while shivering towards the door and then our boring Spanish teacher came in and introduced Andrew to the class and then I decided to talk to him if he wanted to join the host club but he was already outside walking with Adele.

"Hey Andrew, can I talk to you?" I said and he and Adele both turned to see me.

"I'll talk to you later okay." Adele said but he grabbed her hand and they stared at each other for like 3 minutes.

"Yeah so tell me, Suoh-san." Andrew said and I looked at Adele, she looked so familiar to me but I don't know how.

"Oh yeah, well I would like to make you a proposition of you joining the Ouran Host Club since you are popular with the ladies now." I said and he looked at Adele like if she's his holy guide or his girlfriend.

"Calm down Andrew, have fun, I'm your friend not your girlfriend so come on join and…" Adela said.

"AHHHH!" Adele screamed and Andrew looked at her.

"What happened?" Andrew asked her and she grabbed him and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, then yes I accept to be a host to pay for Haruhi Fujioka's debt." Andrew said.

"I have to go home. I'll call you when I finish what I have to do." Adele said and she left.

"Are you and Adele dating?" I asked and Andrew blushed like crazy.

"No, we're not. She's just my best friend in the whole world, now let's change the topic. What do you do when you're hosting?" Andrew asked while we walked to the clubroom.

"Well it's all about making the ladies fall completely for you." I said while entering the clubroom and this is what I saw: I said Hunny-sempai eating like 10 pieces of cake at the same time and Mori-sempai wasn't stopping him, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing on their Nintendo3DS and Kyouya was typing on is .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed and they all payed their attention to me.

"Well, there's no point to being in the club since she's not here anymore." Hikaru said with a depressive voice.

"Yeah boss. I'm really sure that we don't want to be here anymore if she's –you know-" Kaoru said and he did the death sign.

"Come on guys. Please keep it up!" I said and they went back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your way too terrible discussion but I really, really need to help my friend with the whole debt problem that Ms. Fujioka had, so can I please start hosting." Andrew said and Kyouya closed his laptop.

"Why don't you just pay her debt? You know with money?" Kyouya asked Andrew while walking towards him.

"It's just that I like to do things by myself not with money and anyways…." Andrew said and then his eyes shot open and then he turned around and started running.

"I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING, I'LL START HOSTING TOMORROW. I PROMISE!" Andrew screamed while running.

"I wonder what happened to Andrew-chan." Hunny-sempai said while eating another piece of cake.

"He left because his Guardian Angel partner is wounded." Kyouya said and everyone's eyes opened.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Damnit, she could be already dead right now. No calm down, Christian, she must be fighting for her life.

"AHHHHH!" I heard a scream and I ran and I saw Haruhi stained with blood and something like a werewolf was there.

"Haruhi!" I screamed and she looked at me.

"_Baka, you might die right now. Because this thing is like the devil's spawn and it's killing me so run." _Haruhi said to me in her thoughts.

"_No way. We're a team even though we only known each other for a day or two but we are a team so if you die then I'll be here to try to make you not die." _I said in my thoughts.

"_Awww. That's so sweet, I would kiss you and hug you if my ribs weren't completely shattered." _Haruhi said and then she turned around and shot the thing.

"Wow, this thing seems like if you hadn't done a single scratch on it." I said and Haruhi groaned.

"Don't remind me of my failure." Haruhi said while shooting it.

"Hey, let's try knocking it off its feet." I said and then we both ran and jumped and we both shot it in its legs and it fell and then Haruhi shot it in the head and it kind of disintegrated.

"Thanks for coming, if you hadn't came, I might have been dead right now." Haruhi said while grabbing my hand.

"You're welcome." I said while grasping her hand.

"How do you think, we're connected?" Haruhi asked while looking in my eyes.

"Maybe we were just destined to meet each other this way." I said.

"Did you get in the club?" Haruhi asked and I felt a sweat drop run down my head.

"I don't know because I kind of interrupted their discussion and I ran away when I was giving an answer to the Shadow King." I said and Haruhi giggled.

"I'm sorry that Kyouya-sempai questioned you and what discussion?" Haruhi asked.

"That they thought that the host club didn't value anything without you." I said.

"How could they say something like that? Do they want me to go and show my angel wings before them in a motivational way?" Haruhi said.

"I would also say that if I ever lost you." I said. And Haruhi that's why you'll never know my secret; that I love you with all my heart and I'll wouldn't be able to live in the world without you.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and i really want you guys to help me; if Haruhi should stay with Christian or with one of the Ouran dudes and please review my faithful fanfic writers!**


	4. Club

**here's the 4th chapter! hope you like it**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Well it was very fortunate of me, that Christian came to save me before I died. And I broke my left arm trying to kill that thing.

"Hey Haruhi, is your arm okay?" Christian asked me.

"I'm fine and I have to at least start to go back to school because I am missing too many classes and you're missing your chance to repay my debt by coming here and take care of me." I said while writing the homework that we had for the week.

"He's a good teammate, Haruhi. You should consider yourself fortunate for having such a great teammate. Not much Guardian Angels don't get so lucky with teammates." Sophia said while giving me some water.

"That wound is going to take a long time to heal so I suggest that you two don't go looking for a job related to what you guys are here to do." Maria said while grabbing my arm.

"OUCH!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so observant." Maria said while letting go of my hand.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Sophia said and Maria hit her on the head.

"Can you two please not fight in my apartment because I don't want to break it up." I said and they returned to their seats.

"We'll be leaving so rest Haruhi!" Sophia said.

"And go to school." Maria said and they left.

"I think you should leave Christian and thanks." I said.

"Fine but come back to school, kay." Christian said and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye." Christian said and he left.

"Oh my god, he kissed me on the cheek." I said while touching my cheek.

The next day, I went to school like we had accorded.

"Hey Adele. What happened to your arm?" the twins asked me in unison.

"I fell down the stairs and I got interned in the hospital for days and 3 days ago I was discharged but my friends wouldn't let me come back since they are so overprotective until yesterday they let me come so here I am." I said while sitting on my seat.

"Oh, then can we sign it." The twins asked me.

"Why would you want to do it?" I asked while trying to be a little rich girly.

"Well it's a commoner's tradition that when one of the commoners get their arm or leg broken they let their friends sign it for them." Hikaru said.

"Okay, you can sign it but don't make a mess." I said and first Hikaru signed it and then Kaoru.

"Oh my god. Hikaru and Kaoru are signing Adele's cast! Can I do it Adele?" Renge asked.

"Sure Renge." I said and she grabbed a pink pen and signed it and almost everyone in my class signed it and when I was leaving.

"Whoa, what happened to your arm?" Christian asked me. "It looks like it's been mauled by an army of pens."

"The devil twins wanted to sign my cast and then my whole class wanted to sign it and I had no other option." I said while I felt a sweat drop from my head.

"Wow. Well can I sign it?" Christian asked me and I nodded and he signed it but with his fake name.

"Using you fake name, huh." I said.

"If I put my real name, everybody would be asking you who is "Christian". And it would make Andrew jealous." Christian said while winking at me.

"Fine but you have to go to the club. I heard that some of my classmates are going to request you so go." I said and he nodded.

"I'll go and see you when I finish." Christian said while walking towards the clubroom.

I left and went to my apartment and I felt a shudder down my spine and I knew that it meant that there was a demon close but I shouldn't go because if I go then I'll get killed and I doubt that this time Christian won't be there to save me.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Damn, why do I have to be here with all these girls that are fawning over me?

"Christian-kun, do you want some cake?" A girl from Haruhi's class asked me.

"Yes but nothing can be sweeter than your smile." I said and she blushed like hell.

"Oh you are so sweet, Andrew-kun." The girl answered.

"Do you like tea, Andrew-san?" another one asked me.

"Yes but no tea is as delicious as your laughs." I said and the girl basically fainted.

"It seems that you're doing a good job, Andrew." Kyouya said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Who was the Natural type?" I asked.

"It was Haruhi, the person that you're paying the debt for." Kyouya said while checking something on his iPad.

"I had no idea. So what type of host are you?" I asked.

"I'm the cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type, Mori-sempai is the strong type, Hunny-sempai is the little Lolita type and Tamaki is the prince type and you are the sport type since you do like sports." Kyouya said.

"Yeah and what's up with Tamaki. Is he freaking retarded or something?" I asked.

"No he's just way too weird." The twins said and after club when I was about to leave Kyouya stopped me.

´"I know your secret, Andrew." He said.

"What are you talking about? I have no secrets." I said while looking at the window.

"Hm, you don't then. I wonder if the wounds that Adele has were made by a fall from the stairs or by a monster that Renge let roam free." The twins said in unison.

"Keep her out of this mess." I said while looking at them.

"Oh the angel's going to kill us. We're not scared; hell we're even stronger than you." The twins said in unison.

"I won't fight with you guys." I said and my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"_Hey, it's me. I feel like there's a demon in the apartment building but I can't do anything, can you come and help me?" _Haruhi's voice said.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there." I said and I hung up.

"We'll fight another time." I said and I ran to Haruhi's place and I felt a shiver crawl down my spine.

"How bad has it been?" I asked.

"Makes me want to kill myself." Haruhi said.

"It's like it's in the next room but we shouldn't do anything because he might be an important person. So come on, you'll stay at my apartment building." I said and she nodded.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. I find out the truth

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Wow the new guy Andrew is a Guardian Angel and the man didn't have the decency of telling us but he knows our secret and we know his so it's actually a win win. But I still don't trust him so I'll ask Kyouya-sempai if he can find out who he was before he died.

"Hey Kyouya-sempai. Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Sure but if it takes too much time out of my schedule then I'll kill you." Kyouya-sempai said. I guess that he wasn't being rhetorical with the whole "I'm going to kill you" part if he knows that I'm just going to be sent back to hell if he kills me

"Um, sempai you do know that if you kill me, I'll just go to hell and I'll come back, right?" I asked.

"I'll rip your limbs off so you won't be able to walk back." Kyouya-sempai said. "Now tell me the favor you want me to do for you before I kill you."

"Well, I want to know if you can find out who Andrew was before he came here." I said.

"Fine." Kyouya-sempai said and I sighed of happiness that my limbs weren't going to be amputated off of me without anesthesia.

"Done." Kyouya-sempai said.

"What already?" I asked.

"Yes, everything about him in his past life is here: He was a straight A student, he was on the soccer team, he was student council vice-president and he was American. His name was Christian Davis." Kyouya said.

"Okay, how did he die?" I asked.

"He was apparently drowned by some fan girl that was in love with him but he didn't like her." Kyouya-sempai said.

"That must be terrible. I have never heard of a death caused by a fan girl." I said.

"I know. It was never archived." Kyouya-sempai said.

"Okay, thanks." I said and I noticed that I had like only 3 minutes to get to the classroom but that's why demon powers are awesome! And I got there and there was a big commotion of girls around Adele's chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked Kaoru.

"Oh some guy left a rose on Adele's chair and now they all want to see it." Kaoru said.

"Okay." I said.

"Hey this rose color doesn't exist but it's right here on Adele's chair!" Renge screamed and we walked to Adele's chair and we saw the rose. It had black and white petals and the stem had no thorns but it had a red lace, it was a Reminiscence rose. These roses are priceless because you can only find them in the gardens of Heaven and Hell; these roses let people remember the happiest moment of their lives but also the worst moment. These grow in Heaven with the white roses and also in Hell with the black roses. Both angels and demons are forbidden from touching these types of roses because I have no idea why we can't touch them.

"Whoa." I said.

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru, how are you guys?" Adele asked us.

"We're fine. Hey when did you get the flower?" I asked.

"Well when I came in the classroom and walked to my desk, I saw it there." Adele said while staring at the rose.

"You're not going to pick it up?" Kaoru asked.

"I seriously doubt that this rose is safe for my poor health." Adele said.

"Okay." Kaoru said and the bell rang and we sat down on our chairs next to Adele where Haruhi used to sit. I can't help but to notice that Adele and Haruhi have some similarities. Like Adele answers every question that sensei makes just like Haruhi used to and she sits in the same way that Haruhi used to.

"Hey Kaoru!" I whispered but he didn't listen so I sent him a text message.

"What?' Kaoru mouthed.

**"Man have you noticed that Adele looks someway like Haruhi?" **I sent the message.

**"In what way does Adele look like Haruhi? If Adele has long blonde hair and she's a girl and Haruhi, man we thought that she was a dude when she first entered the clubroom!" **Kaoru sent the message.

**"Well man, we could ask Kyouya-sempai if he knows anything about Haruhi now." **I texted back.

**"Fine but you're asking him because I don't want to be teared apart. Limb from limb." **Kaoru texted back.

**"Kay." **I texted back and after classes we walked to the clubroom as fast as we could and we saw the whole club there sitting on the couches.

"Finally, you're here! Now we can start with the meeting!" Tamaki-sempai said.

"Wait sempai I have something to ask Kyouya-sempai." I said and Tamaki-sempai sighed.

"Can you find out anything about Adele?" I asked and Kyouya-sempai stared at me and then he started to type on his laptop.

"Okay Adele didn't exist before but she started existing the day after Haruhi died." Kyouya-sempai said.

"So, would that mean that Adele-chan is Haru-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked. If that would be true then why didn't she tell us?

"I seriously doubt it Hunny-sempai but just to be sure. Kyouya use a picture of Haruhi and one of Adele-san and see if you can find any similarity." Tamaki-sempai said and Kyouya-sempai was doing his thing.

"There's many similarities between the two but we can't verify it yet." Kyouya-sempai said.

"So we have no evidence." I said and they all nodded and we heard some talking outside the door so we walked to the door and we started listening.

_**"I have to go okay." **_A voice said. It was Adele's.

_**"Fine but be careful. Remember that your arm just finished healing and I would feel terrible if you got anymore hurt." **_Another voice said. It was Andrew's or should I say Christian's voice.

_**"Calm down Christian, I'm not going to try beating up a demon today. I'm going to go talk to Sophia or Maria and ask one of them what kind of rose this is." **_Adele said and we heard a bag kind of noise. Wait did she just say Sophia?

_**"Okay just promise me that you won't get hurt." **_Andrew said.

_**"I promise." **_Adele said and shoe steps were heard.

_**"Wait! Haruhi, I want to tell you that I'm sorry." **_Andrew said and we all stared at each other. Wait? She is Haruhi!

_**"What do you mean by sorry?" **_Adele or should I say Haruhi said.

_**"That I have almost gotten you killed." **_Andrew said. That bastard almost got Haruhi killed again?

_**"No those were my fault. The first was that I wasn't protecting myself and the second one was that I was helping and I would help you too since you have helped me a lot." **_Haruhi said and her footsteps were able to hear and we heard that "Andrew" was coming in so we ran to the couches.

"Hey guys." Andrew said.

"Hey." Kaoru and I said.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I've never seen Christian so worried about me but I'll take my chances that he cares for me. So I get to Christian's apartment because I don't want to live in mine anymore and I saw that Sophia was sitting on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Oh I just appeared here." Sophia said and I put the keys on the counter.

"I have something to ask you." I said.

"Shoot." Sophia said. And I grabbed my school bag and grabbed the rose in the bag.

"What kind of rose is this?" I asked while holding the bag out.

"Don't touch that rose without the bag!" Sophia screamed.

"Okay, okay, okay. But why can't I touch it normally?" I asked.

"Because it is forbidden to touch those roses." Sophia said.

"Okay I get it, it's forbidden. But just tell me: what is the name of this rose?" I asked while pointing at the bag.

"That is a Reminiscence rose. They let angels and demons see the happiest and worst or saddest moment of their life before." Sophia said.

"Okay I get it now." I said.

"How did you get the rose?" Sophia asked.

"I didn't. It was on my desk this morning." I said.

"Who sent it to you?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well if someone did send it for you then that person must be a demon or a fallen angel." Sophia said. "So stay on your guard!"

"Fine." I said while smirking at Sophia.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I want to live!

**I don't own OHSHC nor it's characters. I hope u like it!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm starting to think that i should be more worried about my secret because I'm sensing that something bad is going to happen.

"Hey Haruhi, are you okay?" Christian asked while he standed up from his chair. I've been staying with him for a while now so I've gotten used to half of the silence that's here.

"I'm fine, i'm just thinking of who sent me that evil, diabolical rose." I lied. I couldn't let him worry about me.

"Stop thinking about that, Haruhi." Christian said while helping me stand up from my chair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white polo shirt and dark jeans and unisex converse.

"Thanks." I said. I was wearing a white knee-length dress with white ballet flats and a purple jacket on top of the dress.

"Hey, what were you checking out on your laptop?" Christian asked me while looking at my laptop that was on the couch.

"Oh i was seeing the news and i saw the news about you and me too." I said.

"What did it say about me?" Christian asked me.

"Well, it said that you were exceptionally smart and devilishly handsome and really sporty and that you didn't deserve to die young." I said.

"And what about you?" Christian asked.

"I didn't dare to read." I said.

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"Because it might say that i'm a girl or a boy." I said and now Christian looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Christian said. Okay, i now that he's lying to me.

"Don't lie to me." I said.

"No i'm not!" Christian said.

"Please, tell me." I pleaded.

"Hey, how about we go to see a movie?" Christian said, i think he's trying to throw me off my game.

"Fine but then you'll have to tell me." I said while grabbing my purse and we got off the elevator and we walked to the new movie theater and he bought tickets to the new horror movie called The Possession.

"Do you think that it'll be healthy for us to watch this movie?" Christian asked while he bought some soda and popcorn.

"I don't know but i doubt that it'll affect our brains." I said and we entered the theater room and they started giving the movie. It... Scared... Me... To... Hell! And i never get scared about a movie.

"Were you scared?" I asked Christian.

"Sure but not as much as you did." Christian said while laughing a bit and we walked out of the theater and we walked pass a group of ladies and we heard them whisper (Super Guardian Angel senses tingling):

"Oh look at those two. They look like such an adorable couple."

"Why would they think that we're dating if we're just friends?" Christian said sarcastically.

"I don't know." I said and i jumped as i sensed a shudder down my back and it seemed that Christian had also felt it.

"Crap." We both said and we ran into an alley and we started walking around there.

"There's nothing here." I said and out of nowhere a black fire appears.

"Out of the way!" Christian said and he pushed me and he fell on top of me.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked me.

"Yeah but you aren't." I said since his jacket was with the black fire so he took it off.

"So what's attacking us?" Christian asked.

"Not a what, a who." I said and from the corner of my eye, i saw a dark figure and i got out my gun and shot it.

"Damn you!" The figure said and it threw more black flames at us.

"Damn!" We both screamed and Christian hugged me (in a protective way. Don't get the wrong idea) and i closed my eyes but i didn't felt like if i was burning, i felt completely normal and i opened my eyes and i saw a golden barrier surrounding us.

"Christian, open your eyes." I said.

"Are we dead again?" Christian asked while still having his eyes closed.

"No, we're alive. Open them." I said and he opened his eyes and he looked shocked and looked around.

"We're not dead." Christian said.

"Didn't i already say that." I said and i saw a fallen angel, it seemed, trying to get through the barrier.

"It's trying to get in. What do we do now?" Christian asked.

"Kill it." I said and we made the barrier disappear and he lunged towards me but i pulled the gun out again and shot it in the head and it burned.

"It seems that fallen angels burn when they're shot." I said but Christian was staring at the fallen angel's burning body.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It doesn't make any sense. We aren't supposed to sense fallen angels, we were told this and we were also told that fallen angels lose their wings and their powers when they're kicked out of heaven so how did this one get wings and power and they're black wings." Christian said.

"You're right. This one must have been working for the devil." I said trying to get to a conclusion.

"No, i don't think that the devil has that much free time to make a deal with a fallen angel so it must have been one of his subordinates." Christian said.

"You're right but..." I started saying and i felt a deep shudder run through my spine and i turned around to see a arrow aiming towards Christian.

"Move!" I screamed and i pushed him out of the way and i felt a terrible stinging pain in my arm and i saw that the arrow had run through my arm.

_**"Aw, but i was aiming for his head. You angels are no fun." **_A pouty, childish voice said and i looked up and i saw Renge with a pair of black wings and a bow and arrow.

"What? Housakuji-san!" I said while forming a fist at her but then i winced of pain.

"I wouldn't move so much if i were you Adele!" Renge said teasingly.

"What did you do to her?!" Christian screamed angrily while standing up.

"Oh Andrew relax. The arrow just had some drops of devil's poison of it. Just a few drops would make even an innocent, beautiful, caring angel feel terrible and sick and even wanting to die. I wanted to use it on you but it seems that Adele wanted to be the hero." Renge said and i felt a bit sleepy.

"Damn you!" Christian said.

"Christian, help me up." I said while my voice sounded tired and weak and he helped me get up and balance myself.

"Incredible that you can still stand. Another one won't hurt." Renge said and everything started to get blurry and i guess that i fainted.

**Christian's POV**

Damn you Renge! But now Haruhi's fainted and I have no idea of what to do?

"Great, 2 more arrows and I'll have both of your heads stuffed and hanged in my living room to show to all the other demons." Renge said while starting to aim at us.

"You just want to show us off! What's the difference?" I screamed.

"The difference is that i can kill you!" Renge said and she shot the arrow and before it hit me, the tip was sliced off.

"What?" Renge silently said.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Renge, i don't think that trying to kill 2 angels while they're in-defenseless is good. Because then their warden would know wouldn't she?" A voice asked. I knew this voice, it's Kyouya's but what the hell is he doing here?

"Fine but... Damn it, I don't have a good reason." Renge said and she disappeared as fast as she could.

"Thanks but why did you help me if you're a demon and we're mortal enemies?" I asked Kyouya and the rest of the host club appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What happened to Haru-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked.

"Well, i guess that Renge was trying to kill me but she got in the way and the arrow got in her arm and she fainted like 9 minutes ago." I said.

"Man, what was the poison that the idiot decided to use?" The twins asked.

"Um, i think that she called it Devil's Poison." I said.

"She might die in about an hour." Mori said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed to them in their faces. "She can't die!"

"And she won't." Tamaki said.

"Wow boss is being serious for once." The twins said.

"Of course, this is serious. This is Haruhi, we're talking about and even though, she's our natural enemy. We have to help her." Tamaki said.

"What's the cure?" I asked while holding Haruhi in my arms like a princess.

"Well, um. This might sound a bit crazy but one of us has to kiss her." Tamaki said. What the hell did this pansy say?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO KISS HER?!" I screamed like crazy. I'm her friend, it's normal that i get worried.

"The only remedy is one of these idiots giving Haruhi some of their blood to destroy the poison but it won't affect her nor her angel state." A voice said and i turned to see Maria and Sophia walking towards us.

"Maria, Sophia! What are you doing here?" I asked as they got close to us and Sophia started taking Haruhi's temperature.

"Damn, she's really hot." Sophia said while taking her hand off Haruhi's forehead.

"Well, finally this nimrod worked for something. While we were at New York taking some new recruits there, nimrod here felt something bad happening to one of you two so we flew here as fast as we could." Maria said.

"Who are you calling nimrod?!" Sophia asked angrily.

"You. Now stupid idiots, i think that Kyouya's the one that should do it since he looks like the only one that might control his instincts. So come on do it." Maria said and she grabbed Kyouya's hand and grabbed a small dagger and slit his hand and blood started coming out, so Kyouya put it in his mouth and leaned in to kiss Haruhi and when he finished. Haruhi opened her eyes.

"Hey Chris. I'm going to sleep now. Okay." Haruhi said weakly while touching my cheek.

"Sure, sleep. I'll be there when you wake up." I said and she nodded and went back to sleep.

"Great, she's okay." Sophia said.

"Okay, for the record. We're still enemies, kay." Maria said.

"Fine." The host club said.

"Let's go. I can teleport us back to your house." Sophia said.

"Just do it." Maria said and in a second i was back at home.

"Go leave her in her room. I'll make some tea." Maria said and i left Haruhi on her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank God, that you're alive." I whispered and i went to drink some tea with Maria and Sophia.

* * *

**Hope u liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the newest chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

I'm waking up, I don't want to wake up and I don't want to stay in bed anymore. I've been in bed for like a week now and I'm so tired of being on a bed.

"I'm getting up." I said and I went to take a bath and I got changed in the school uniform and I opened my bedroom door and I saw Maria and Sophia standing there with their arms crossed.

"Hey! Beautiful morning." I said while smiling and they stared at me with furious faces.

"Go back to bed." Maria said.

"No! I'm not going to be in bed for one more week! I'm perfectly fine. I want to go to school and there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." I said while trying to push both of them out of the way but they were stronger than me by just a little and they started to try to push me back into my room.

"Stop!" I said.

"No way! You still have to rest. We have no idea if the poison is out of your system!" Maria said.

"It's already out! Last week, I couldn't even walk but now I'm walking so let me go!" I demanded.

"Come on guys. Let her go to school." Christian said as he walked out of his room.

"But you were the one that said that she shouldn't go!" Sophia screamed at Christian's face.

"I know what I said but look at her. She looks like if she never got poisoned." Christian said.

"Fine. She can go." Maria said.

"Thank you!" I said while hugging Maria and Sophia and Christian.

"Well, we should go to school! Bye!" Christian said and he dragged me to the car.

"Thanks a lot. I've been in there for a long time and I am dying to learn." I said and he smiled at me.

"What happened to me after I blacked out from the poison?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you. Those two geniuses made me swear not to tell you, so I'm very sorry." Christian said.

"It's okay. If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." I said while I rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry. If something tries to attack you then I'll be there to protect you, no matter what." Christian said and he kissed my hand and I felt that I was blushing like crazy.

"Thanks." I said and he parked the car and we walked to our respective classrooms and when I entered the room, I saw that everyone was in their seats and when they saw me, they all got up from their chairs and started welcoming me.

"What happened to you?" A classmate asked.

"I was sick as hell so I didn't come for the time." I answered back.

"Well, hope that your health is better." The classmate said and the twins got close to me.

"Hey Adele. Too bad that you were sick; we had a test last week." The twins said.

"What? Do you guys think that the teacher will be able to make the test for me again?" I asked with a worried tone of voice but I saw that they were snickering so I stopped.

"There is no test, is there?" I asked and they started laughing.

"You are so easy! Just like..." Hikaru started saying but stopped.

"You mean that I'm like that commoner that used to be here." I said. I knew that I was talking about myself.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"Well, that's a terrible joke that you two played on me!" I said and I started hitting them with my fists.

"Ouch. We didn't that you'd be that better after what happened." Hikaru said and I stopped hitting them.

"How do you what happened to me?" I asked and they looked like if they saw the guillotine and they were going to be beheaded.

"Well, we know because we asked Andrew, duh." Kaoru said.

"Okay." I said and we went to class and when it was time to go, I saw that Christian was going to the club.

"Hey Andrew!" I said while I ran towards him.

"Hey. How is it going?" Christian asked.

"I feel so much better. I would feel worse if I weren't here." I said and he just hugged me out of nowhere. And why do I feel like if I'm enjoying being hugged by my teammate?

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Christian whispered and he kissed my forehead. And I enjoyed it.

"Whoa, are we interrupting something?" The twins asked as they opened the door. I looked even closer and I saw that Mori-sempai, Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai were staring at Christian with jealousy.

"I have to go. Enjoy your dear club time." I said as I turned around and started walking and I felt like if I was being stared while their eyes told me to stay.

"Why am I feeling so weird?" I whispered and I heard a light laugh and I started following the voice until it led me to the abandoned part of the academy and I entered and I heard the laugh again and I entered an abandoned room that looked like it wasn't dusted in centuries.

"Nice to see that you're feeling all right." A voice whispered and I turned to see Renge.

"AHHHH! You tried to murder me. What makes you think that I won't try to do the same?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe because angels don't murder people." Renge said.

"You aren't a person. You are a vile demon with nothing to lose." I said and she laughed a light laugh again.

"I know but I've been asking myself my doubts. "Who were you? Where did you used to live? If your partner won't notice that you're dead?" Like those kind of questions." Renge started saying.

"You're going to try to kill me again, won't you?" I asked.

"No. I have always preferred to kill angels when their partners are there, lying on the floor while looking as their partner dies. It makes them feel weak and powerless." Renge said while giggling.

"You are sadistic." I said and she walked towards me and I walked backwards until I bumped against the wall.

"I know. And don't worry; I'll make sure that next time. Nobody will try to stop me from killing you and dear Andrew." Renge whispered in my ear and she kissed my cheek and she left the room and my knees gave away and I slided down the wall.

"Sadistic." I whispered and when I got up, I walked to the windows and saw the academy.

And I could just wonder how this academy can house any demon? I was sunken in my thoughts until I heard the door shut loudly and I walked there and I noticed that the door was made to be locked from the outside.

"Damn it." I whispered and while I wasn't noticing, a pair of arms hugged me.

"Hey let me go!" I demanded. Why does this shit only happen to me? Why not to Christian even though he's my friend.

"No way. Remember that rose you had on your desk? If you don't answer then something very bad will happen to you." A sexy, manly voice said. It would have made me make my knees give away but it would have made no sense since this guy had me in his arms.

"Of course. You got me being harassed by my classmates." I said.

"I didn't know." He said.

"Who are you? Why did you give me that rose?" I asked.

"I wanted to make you feel special since that partner of yours doesn't do it. So I've decided to finish with that loose end." He said. And I started to think about horrible things.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Nothing… for now. I'll get rid of him when the time is right and then you'll be just mine." He said and he kissed me on the cheek but I didn't see his face so I fell on the ground.

"Oh no." I whispered.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I haven't had inspiration. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

That man who threatened me and he had also threatened to kill Christian but I won't let him. Christian is my teammate and for some strange reason I feel attracted to him. But I won't be tricked! This is the way of telling him thanks for protecting me all this time, because I feel like if I were the worse Guardian Angel in the history of Guardian Angels.

"Hey Adele-san. Are you and Andrew-sama dating?" A girl from 3-D asked.

"No. we're just friends." I said while smiling.

"But you two look like a perfect couple." The same girl said.

"But we're just friends." I said softly.

"Okay." She said and she left and I heard a violin and it was controlling my muscles and I started walking towards the old school building and I entered and I went into an old auditorium and I saw a handsome boy with light brown hair and red eyes and pale skin and he had black angel wings and he was wearing the Ouran uniform. I had recognized who he was, he was Misaki Taylors, he was in 3-A. He was half Japanese and half British. And apparently he was a demon.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I distracted you, Adele." He said as he stopped playing the violin and he disappeared and he appeared right behind me. "But you are very beautiful and have a nice smell. Would you allow me to take your life?"

"AHH! Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed as I turned around to push him and he grabbed my wrists.

"Now, now. Let's not make any noise for the other dark angels to hear." He said.

"Others?" I asked before I realized that I needed to snap out of it.

"Let me go!" I said furiously.

"But if I did then you would leave. And that would make me very sad." He whispered in a seductive tone in my ear. He was the guy that threatened to kill Christian.

"Well then, let me go and I won't leave." I lied.

"Even pretty angels like you lie." Misaki said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"So you do know that I'm the one who threatened you. Well, that's a relief. I wasn't sure how much I could resist it." He said.

"What do you mean by resist?" I asked.

"I couldn't resist enough not being able to do this to you." He said and he put his lips on mine and I kind of like enjoyed it and he separated from me and I fell on the floor. My body felt very heavy and my head was feeling foggy.

"It's true. That if a demon kisses an angel, the angel will feel weak. And easier to manipulate." Misaki said and I looked up to stare at him and an arrow tried to hit him but he dodged it and someone put me in his arms and I saw Chris.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're always in my way, Christian. I'll have to do something about that." Misaki said and a black scythe appeared out of nowhere and he lunged towards us and we dodged the attack.

"Ha, ha. Didn't get me." Chris taunted him and then he hit Chris.

"Take that you prick." Misaki said.

"No!" I screamed and I ran towards him and he was on the floor and he was bleeding.

"What do I do?" I asked him frantically.

"Run. I'll try to distract him." Chris said as he started to try to get up but he fell.

"That attack consisted in weakening you so I can take you out with one blow and apparently I'll be able to do it." Misaki said and he ran towards Chris but I standed in front of Chris and I created a shield.

"Haruhi..." Chris said.

"You run. I'll try to hold him off." I said while looking at him. "Get Sophia and Maria. They'll help you first and then me."

"Are you nuts?! He'll kill you!" Chris screamed.

"This is how I'll repay for the many times that you've saved me." I said while giving him a smile.

"No! I won't leave you behind!" Chris screamed.

"Chris. If you don't run right now. I'll never forgive you. And I mean it." I said seriously and then he got up and he ran outside.

"I don't want to do this, Haruhi. But it seems that I'll have to kill you. But don't worry; it'll be slow and painful." Misaki said and I stared at him and the shield went down and I made a sword appear.

"Bring it on, pretty boy." I said and we started to fight and I kept dodging his attacks but he was way too fast for me to hit him.

"Damn." I said and he hit me and I fell on the floor and my wings appeared so I started to fly and he started to fly after me, my hair turned brown and my eyes turned gold and a bow and arrow appeared on my hands and I started to try to shoot them at him but he stabbed me in the back and blood started to come out and I fell hard on the ground and I heard high heels on the floor and I opened my eyes and I saw Sophia and Maria running towards me.

"Are you okay?" They both asked.

"What happened to Chris?" I asked.

"We told some healers to make sure to heal him." Maria said.

"But are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I stumbled to get up and I stared at Misaki in the eye and I felt a surge of power overwhelm me and I started to shine so I covered myself.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:**

Misaki's doing something stupid again but this time it's with an angel. Man, I hate that guy.

"Boss, what's shining over there at the old school?" The twins asked and I got up from my chair and I saw a light.

"LET'S GO!" I said and we ran over there and we saw Chris being healed by some healers, we sneaked in silently and we saw a flash of light so intense that I thought I was burning. It must be an angel transformation.

* * *

**There's the damn cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Angels Never Run Away From Demons

**Here's the newest chapter which I expect that you enjoy because I beated my ass off while thinking of this chapter's whole plot but I managed to do.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

As Haruhi started to shine with a glorious white light that actually meant that it was a transformation, Christian slowly started to feel as his powers and strengths were returning to him. So he decided to go and check it out but he was being held back by newbies that were healing him.

"Hey lame newbies. Let me go back in there!" Christian said as he grabbed the shoulders of a newborn angel whom was good at healing.

"Sorry man. Direct orders from Arc-Angel Maria." The newbie said.

"Well if you don't then I'll... Kick your ass." Christian said.

"You w-w-wouldn't." The newbie said while shaking a little.

"Try me." Christian said as he started to crack his fists and he gave the newbie a very smug smile.

"Okay. Everyone let him go back in." The newbie said and all the newbies let him go.

"Thanks newbie. You shall be repaid in another time." Christian said as he ran into the old building.

**Other side of the story:**

Haruhi couldn't even believe the power that she was feeling, she felt like she was getting stronger by the second and she was starting to give away to it.

"Haruhi, you have to concentrate! Don't let the power overcome you and take control of you! You have to take control of it! It's the only way that it can work. I'll go to help you!" Maria screamed as she was being held back by Sophia. "Let me go, nimrod! She needs my help!"

"No! You know what happens if an angel tries to stop another's powers! You'll burn! You know that this is His will." Sophia said as she shook Maria's shoulders and then slapped her. "She can stand it."

"Okay. Let's keep that demon away from her for now." Maria said as she touched her cheek that Sophia had slapped. "And don't ever slap me again. Unless I'm going mad."

"Like right now?" Sophia said.

"No. Now let's go!" Maria said and they started to attack Misaki.

"Take this you jerk-ass!" Maria screamed.

"You think that you can defeat me! This is why you angels are so naive!" Misaki said as he started to dodge all of Maria's and Sophia's attacks.

"What the heck!" Sophia said and she got kicked in the gut and she fell on the stage while practically destroying it.

"Sophia!" Haruhi screamed as she broke away from her concentration.

"I'm okay, guys." Sophia said as she got up. She had dislocated an arm and she had a broken nail. "But I think that I broke a nail."

"Not for long." Misaki said as he shot the top of the stage that was barely standing and it all fell on top of Sophia.

"No!" Maria screamed and she started to attack Misaki with everything that she had.

Haruhi started to glow even stronger, the light that was surrounding the building seemed like it was able to blind anyone without any protective sunglasses, then her wings had became much longer and bigger and they had turned into a silver-white color, her hair was brown and long enough that it reached her knees and it was curled to make her look even more angelic-like, some strands of her hair were braided to the back of her hair to make it look like a middle ponytail, she was wearing a white strapless shirt with a white jacket and white jeans with white boots and she looked like she was a real angel.

"Awesome." Maria said as she got distracted but then regretted it as she got kicked in the face by Misaki and she got knocked out.

"Time to die, bitch." Misaki said as he raised his sword to stab Maria in the heart with it but then suddenly he was thrown against the wall with Haruhi's powers.

"Damn!" Misaki said as he slid to the floor with pain and looked up to see that his assaultant was Haruhi.

Haruhi ran towards Maria whom was knocked out, a small quantity of blood came out of the top of her head, her perfect nose and her mouth.

"Maria, are you okay?" Haruhi whispered and Maria opened her eyes slightly to see Haruhi.

"I'm fine. You look awesome." Maria said softly and she started to close her eyes again and Maria started to glow.

"Don't go!" Haruhi muttered as silent tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go and rest. You can take on this guy." Maria said and she disappeared.

"And when I get back... Get me a coffee. Preferably a decaffeinated caramel." Maria's voice said as it sounded in the wind.

"I will, Maria." Haruhi said as she standed up to see Misaki whom was giving her a diabolical smile.

"Ah, you've become more beautiful, my dear! Let me be the one to stain you in the beautiful crimson red everywhere. Even that beautiful sweet face of yours." Misaki said dramatically as he picked up his sword and aimed it at Haruhi. "For this will now be our end, Mon cherie."

"You're such a drama queen, you prick. And like that would ever happen." Haruhi said as a white and silver sword appeared for Haruhi to use and she gripped it like her life depended on it. It had an extremely dangerous sharp end that even with the slightest touch, you could cut yourself, it's holder was silver with some golden designs and a ruby cross in the middle.

"You're so cruel, my sweet rose. But if you die, I'll make Christian's death as slow and painful that it'll even might make you might hurt from Heaven." Misaki said and they both lunged towards the other and they soared to the sky in the result of using their wings.

They both raised their swords as they fought in the sky, Tamaki and Christian had both arrived at the same time and all they saw were two strings of black and white that were moving rapidly and the sound were the sounds of swords clashing.

"Sophia!" Christian exclaimed as he saw Sophia's lifeless body of the stage and he and Tamaki ran towards Sophia whom was surrounded by a large pool of blood.

"Misaki, that bastard." Tamaki said under his breath as Christian picked Sophia into his arms.

"I don't hear anything." Christian said as he put his ear to Sophia's chest as he touched her face softly.

"Damn it!" Tamaki replied. "He's a sadist. That would explain why he would drop an entire stage on top of her body."

"Let's just hope that she can take him down." Christian said as he looked up to the two strings that were fighting each other.

"Why?! Who told you to do all of this!? Or did you plan all of this?!" Haruhi exclaimed as they crossed swords once again and she stabbed him in the chest but he dissolved.

"My dear, I planned it all but our dear friend, Renge wanted a part in this." Misaki said from behind Haruhi as he grabbed a big piece of her hair and he threw across the sky, she had hit against the very detailed wall and she fell hard on the floor and blood was coming out of her head, she had changed back into her uniform.

"Haruhi!" Both Tamaki and Christian screamed and Haruhi attempted to reach her sword but Misaki had grabbed it.

"But I didn't let her kill you. Because I wanted to see the agony on your face when my blade goes through your flesh." Misaki whispered in Haruhi's ear.

"Go to hell!" Haruhi spat at him. As she thought of her options to escape, she knew that he would kill her as slow and painful as he could.

"I've already been there and it's not bad. I actually might even take you there." Misaki said as he touched Haruhi's face and leaned in to lick the blood that was coming out of her head as Haruhi shuddered slightly.

"Die, you sick bastard." Haruhi whispered to Misaki as she stabbed Misaki with a small dagger that Christian had given her. Misaki turned into ash instantly and Haruhi got up from where she was standing but then fainted but Mori had caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Thank God it's over." Christian said. "Now to take down Renge."

"She'll be a difficult task. But we'll help you." The twins said.

"Yeah!" Sophia said.

"WHAT?! I thought you were dead!" Christian said.

"I just faked it. I'm a good actress." Sophia said.

But what they didn't know was that a black crow was staring at them with an intense gaze.

"I'll kill you first." Renge said as she kept drinking her tea.

"Oh, they should look for somewhere to hide." She said.

"Angels never run away from demons."

* * *

**NEW CLIFFHANGER! Will Renge kill them? Will they trust the guys? Will I update faster this time? Answer my questions with your answers!  
**

**And of course, PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll update faster!**


End file.
